Harrison Dalton
| residence = 1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW, United States of America | education = | affiliation = | profession = | rank = | father = Conrad Dalton | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Stevie McCord (best friend/ex-girlfriend) | others = | actor = Jason Ralph | seasons = 1 | firstseen = "Spartan Figures" | lastseen = | appearances = 1 series, 1 season, 1 episode }} Harrison Dalton is the eldest son of President Conrad Dalton. Biography Harrison Dalton is the oldest son of President Conrad Dalton. He was a Graduate student until he entered Home Away Rehabilitation Center in College Park, Maryland due to drug addiction. His drug addiction was revealed to Stevie McCord in "Spartan Figures". Spartan Figures Harrison and Stevie McCord met in high school, where they were were best friends. After high school, Harrison became a "Swooper" friend, in which he would be unresponsive to texts and calls, but then complain and wonder why they weren't hanging out. Stevie complained about this behavior when Harrison contacted her in the episode "Spartan Figures", asking to have lunch, which brings them to a very happy reunion. At lunch, Harrison reveals to Stevie that he is in recovery from drug addiction. He claimed to be "90 meetings, 90 days" sober. He was addicted to oxy, and also had problems with heroin. After the lunch with Stevie, he did not respond to several attempts made by her to reconnect with him. She voiced her concerns to her mother, Elizabeth, who asked about Harrison to his father, President Conrad Dalton. Conrad revealed that Harrison had been found in his room, passed out, having nearly over-dosed on heroin, by his mother Lydia. Elizabeth encourages Conrad to remember that Harrison is an adult, in the care of people who know how to take care of him. Stevie visits Harrison at his rehab facility. He apologizes for being a lousy friend, and admits that he doesn't know how to behave like a "normal" person without feeling trapped. Harrison tells Stevie that he's going to be a mess for a while, but adds that hopefully he'll be sober, though he makes no promises. Stevie and Harrison have made up and are joking around about their "messed up" lives when Harrison's father, President Conrad Dalton, arrives. Stevie excuses herself, and Harrison promises to call her. The Necessary Art Alison McCord posts a picture on social media of a young Stevie and young Harrison together. The media pick up the picture and begin posting articles with titles like "High School Sweethearts Then, Secret Lovers Now" and "Affair of State?", much to Stevie's dismay. Stevie begs Alison to remove the photo, and reveals that Harrison and Stevie did date briefly when they were teenagers. Stevie conceals Harrison's drug problems from Alison, but insists that Harrison needs his privacy. Trivia *He is the childhood friend of Stevie McCord whom he calls "the sister I never had" and a fellow "CIA Brat". *He is Colorblind, as stated in "Spartan Figures". *He calls Stevie McCord "Gingy", a play on his colorblindness and her hair color. *He is not very good at bowling. *He was out of rehab for 4 days before relapsing. *Stevie and Harrison's ship name is "Starrison" Category:Males Category:Characters